


Knot Practice

by Sammykh



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: MC tricks Mammon into letting them practice their knots, then have a little fun with him.(Additional tag since mobile tagging is hard: Asexual MC that gives but isn't interested in receiving)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Knot Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an improptu thirst post in the discord server, and took a life of its own lol

"Stop squirming, I'm almost done!" MC says as they continue working the rope into shibari design around Mammon.

"But you're taking so long, when you said you wanted to practice your knots I didn't think this was what ya meant.." Mammon complained, squirming again and earning a gentle slap to the thigh, making him still.

MC smirked. "C'mon, some part of you knew exactly what I meant."

"You're trussin me up all over, I was just thinkin like, wrists or something..." Mammon muttered.

"I'm getting to the wrists now." MC mused, hooking Mammon's wrists to the rope pressed into his bare back. Mammon muttered again about being cold from being shirtless.

"I told you it's easier for me this way. Besides, you'll warm up again pretty soon." MC said cryptically as they finished the last knot. They scoot back and manhandle Mammon around to look over their handywork.

"Alright, now that you're done you're gonna untie me now." Mammon said as he pulled against the ropes, blushing as he barely felt any give.

"Hmm.." MC hummed, stepping back to watch.

"MC?" Mammon wiggled in place until he faced MC. "You gonna keep me waiting."

"Can you get out yourself?" MC asked, really just wanting to watch him try.

Mammon nodded, and began fighting with the ropes, grunting with effort. It took about a minute for Mammon to give up, and realize how stuck he was. He glared, blushing as MC giggled at him. 

"Can't get out, can you~?"

"Yeah, whatever, untie me so we can do somethin else..."

MC didn't move, nor did they respond.

"C'mon MC this isn't funny untie me now!" Mammon protests, turning his head to hide his blush as they shake their head, content keeps watching him squirm and fight the ropes in vain.

"C'mon, do something other than stare..." 

Mc just chuckles.

"Be careful what you wish for~" They sang as they reapproached him with their hands in a clawed formation.

"Why would I need to do that? What are you doi- mmmmhahaha" Mammon's attempts to suppress his laughter were short lived as they begin to tickle his ribs

"Nonono ahahaha MC please hahaha no more tickling! Hahaha" Mammon cried between laughter, thrashing against the ropes. MC just straddled him to keep him in place as they continued tickling him relentlessly. They smirk down at him as they feel his boner taking interest in the treatment. 

"Oh, Something is telling me that you really don't want me to stop~" They teased as Mammon shook his head, trying to buck them off to stop the torment.

MC lowered their hands to his tummy, and Mammon let out a squeal of surprise before blushing bright red in embarrassment. MC giggled and continued torturing Mammon's sensitive tummy.

MC relented briefly after a few minutes, allowing Mammon the chance to catch his breath. They leaned down to kiss his chest while listening to his panting, and his racing heart beat. He began to wiggle in place, and it took only a second for MC to notice him trying to 'discreetly' grind on her.

"Ohhh, being a bad boy now huh?" They mused, scooting forward to deny him, and enjoying the frustrated grunt that he lets out. He resumes fighting against the ropes. "Th-the great Mammon demands you untie him," he says as he tries to turn over, but is pinned in place again. 

"No" MC said with an smirk, and turns around to begin tickling his thighs

Mammon let out a curse before the desperate thrashing and laughing resumed.

"I wonder how ticklish your feet are~" MC said, glancing at Mammon just as he started shaking his head frantically. "No! N-no they're not ticklish at all i-it would just be a waste of time..."

They pretended to consider for a moment, before grinning. "Well, I want to test it for myself." 

This got Mammon to start squirming in earnest, trying to free his legs from MC's weight and the ropes. 

"Where do you think you're going?" MC teased as they scoot down his legs, making sure to grind teasingly on his hard on to elicit a groan from him. His toes curled as they claw their hands teasingly in the air, inches from his feet. He tried again to pull his legs away but it's too late... he squealed again before breaking into hysterics, wiggling helplessly as MC tortured the arches of his feet.

"Please stop pleasestoppleasestop" He begged in between laughter, tears beginning to prick his eyes, earning a laugh from MC. 

"Getting desperate? How bad do you want me to stop?" MC asked teasingly.

"Really bad! Hahaha please I can't take it!"

MC kept tickling a moment longer before they were struck with a wicked idea. "Alright, I'll give you a little break~" they say as they got off of him and began searching the room for their old brush that they didn't use anymore.

Mammon laid still, going limp for a moment to catch his breath. Then he rolled over to begin getting some desperately needed friction while MC was distracted.

They chuckled as they returned, holding up their new tool.

"A brush? What, are ya gonna spank me with it?" He asks with a pinch of spite and a pout, but hoping they would.

"You'll see~" MC said, feeling wicked as they walked back over. He tried to wiggle away from them, but they grabbed him by the rope to pull him back into place before he could get out of immediate reach, resulting in a noise that sounded like a whimper and a moan. "Don't worry baby, It won't hurt I promise~" They cooed, earning an embarrassed complaint at the words and causing him to blush again. His embarrassment turned into horror as MC held the brush over his feet. 

"W-wait what are ya doin?!" 

He could only let out a soundless cry and laugh, as MC let the bristles of the brush do the work for them, raking up and down his feet. This time tears began to leak from his eyes as he tried to get a plea out between his laughter.

His pleas went unheard and ignored for the next few minutes and he tried everything to get away, or get them to stop but MC was unrelenting. 

Finally, once all Mammon could do is twitch in place and laugh between sobs, they grant him mercy, and he fell limp the second they stopped. 

"You have been such a good boy~" MC praised, earning a small whimper. They kissed him gently, wiping away a tear before they reached for his pants.

They undo his pants and pulled them down as much as the rope would allow, freeing his arousal. He let out a soft moan as MC gently began to jerk him off. 

"Mmn~ more!" He says, voice still hoarse from laughing, crying, and begging. He groaned as MC removed their hand.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" MC asked, a threat in their question.

"eep er, n-nothing. Please keep....keep touching me." He moaned again when MC resumed, satisfied by his answer.

They returned to kissing him, earning a small sigh from him once they pulled away a few moments later, meeting his pleading eyes. MC chuckled, "anyone ever tell you you have really adorable puppy eyes when you want something real bad?" They asked, kissing his cheek before speeding their hand up, eliciting a strangled moan from him, and an arch in his back.

Their free hand carded into his hair, gently stroking as he got closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Please...please..." He breathed, trying to thrust into MC's hand around his cock while also leaning into their gentle head pats.

They said nothing, and just before he could peak, they pulled their hand away, making another sob escape him as he weakly fought the ropes once more. "Please, c'mon please please let me cum, please I'll be... Ghh I'll be a good boy for you please!" he wept. MC chuckled, and resumed jerking him off. As he got close again, he started thrusting more desperately, trying to cum early in case MC denied him again, earning him exactly that. 

"That's not being a good boy Mammon~" they scolded as he lets out another desperate sob. MC looked him over, drinking in just how wrecked and desperate he looked in that moment. They were going to remember this.

"Okay babe, go ahead and cum for me~" They say, jerking him off until he spilled over. They didn't stop until he fell limp and began to whimper from overstimulation. MC briefly considered forcing him through another orgasm, but ultimately took pity on him, this time at least, and they kissed his cock briefly before untying him. 

Once free, he clung to MC, making them chuckle as they wrapped their arms around him and idly played with his hair. They kissed him sweetly, and he sleepily returned it. "Good boy." They said again, just to see his adorable blush before he closed his eyes. MC followed suit, cuddling the exhausted demon as they too fell asleep.


End file.
